Leaving Is The Only Way Out
by xXxTearsOfTrueLovexXx
Summary: Dean comforts Eliot after he finds gets news about two members of the team. Mentions of past Nate/Eliot, Abusive Nate, Character Deaths. Slash AU yes this is another songfic, sorry I'm music junkie, music inspires me
1. Chapter 1

_Honestly, cannot believe I wrote this. I don't' know where Sam is, he's not here, that's all I know._

* * *

They had just gotten into the hotel room they were staying in for their latest hunt, out of an old habit Eliot turned on the TV and changed it to the local news station, he turned the volume up, and they listened as they moved around the room getting ready for bed.

Then suddenly while Dean brushed his teeth and Eliot was sorted the clothes from his duffle into clean and unclean piles so that he could take the dirty ones to the laundry mat the next day something the announcer said caught Eliot's attention, he stopped what he was doing, and looked at the TV "Dean, come here, look at this" he called out.

Dean came out bathroom "What is it babe?" he asked.

"There was some kind of explosion in an old abandon Coca Cola factory, they said something about con artists wanted by the FBI" Eliot was sitting on the corner of the king sized bed.

Dean sat down next to him wrapping an arm around his shoulder comfortingly, knowing Eliot had a lot of friends in the business of conning, especially two member of the team he used to be part of.

"No, not yet" Eliot replied leaning toward Dean.

The news station played a clip of the factory, at first everything seemed alright, it was just an old building and the suddenly there was a loud noise and the building was on fire, the sound repeated its self once, twice, three times until the entire building collapsed and was on fire, Eliot flinched every time it he heard it. "C4, battery acid, and an alarm clock as a timer" he mumbled.

By now Dean knew better then to ask the former hitter how he knew things like that Eliot had trained himself very well for his old job.

The clip end ant the announcer came back on the screen, "At 3:05 early this morning an abandoned Coca- Cola factory in Penn Hills, Pennsylvania exploded, local police and FBI were on the scene in minutes, having already received an anonymous call that indicated that there were wanted criminal at the factory at there were explosives involved.

There were 13 killed in the explosion the FBI are still trying to identify all of the remains but the bodies of two of FBI, and Interpol's most wanted con artists Nathan Ford and Sophie Devereaux have been discovered in the wreckage" She said.

Eliot gasped softly causing Dean to look at the expression on his face.

The emotions his look spoke of varied there was one of shock, horror, pain, betrayal, and maybe even a little relief.

Dean knew about Nathan Ford, knew a lot about what he done to Eliot, what he had put the already broken hitter through, and frankly Dean was glad he was dead.

When they met Dean had soon found out Eliot would only sleep for 19 minutes every night.

Then after fallen for each other and started sharing a room, Dean had eventually gotten Eliot to sleep thru the night, but there were still nights that he would wake up in the middle of the night, sometimes he didn't say anything, some times he'd tell Dean about his past, his family, people he'd fought, people he killed, but then on other nights, nights that Dean had come to think of as some of the worst he would sit up in bed, shaking even when the room was warm, on those nights, he'd say a name, just one name nothing else "Nate" he'd whisper through his tears.

Dean would pull the ex-hitter into his arms and hold on to him while he remembered things that Dean would later try to erase with kisses.

And now HE was gone, he was dead and he couldn't hurt Eliot anymore, and knowing that made Dean want to jump for joy and go out a celebrate, But he couldn't, wouldn't even mention thinking about it until he knew that Eliot was alright.

"Eliot" he whispered questioningly, the former hit man slowly turned his head and looked at Dean.

He sat there staring at Dean for a minute, looking like he was trying to process everything, to understand what had happened, His mouth opened and closed, he turned and looked back at the television "SH-Sh-" he started to stutter "She went back to him" he finally got out "She went to him after everything, after everything he did to her, to us, TO ME, she went back to him?" he said in shocked then sat there "that" he looked around the room for a second before his eyes settled on some point on the floor in front of him "that" he repeated "THAT BITCH" he seemed to decided then turned his head back to look at Dean his expression speaking of pain betrayal and even more so, anger.

"That dumb bitch" he repeated starting into Dean Eyes then looking at the TV "She went back to that asshole" he drawled "well, you know, good riddance" he decided, turning to look at Dean as if looking for confirmation "Yeah, good riddance" Dean smiled rubbing his hand up and down Eliot's back "yeah" Eliot smiled back at Dean then leaned in to kiss him on the mouth "hmm you taste like toothpaste" he mumbled "Yeah, well I was in the middle of brushing my teeth" Dean replied.

Eliot smiled and grabbed the remote turning the TV off he stood up took Dean's hand and lead him into the bathroom, they finished getting ready for bed, and slid under the covers.

Dean wrapped his arms around Eliot, he wanted to do more, wanted to make love to him but considering the news that Eliot had just gotten, he figured it wasn't a good night for that, so he was content to just hold him.

"Dean" Eliot said rolling over to face him "Yeah babe?" Dean asked. "Dean, want you" Eliot whispered caressing Dean's face and leaning in to kiss him hungrily, Dean returned the kiss with just as much desire, moaning deeply.

"Ell" He whispered reluctantly pulling away from the kiss "Eliot you sure, you wanna do this tonight?" he asked, needing to be sure Eliot was alright.

Eliot looked into his eyes "Yes" he whispered confidently then pushing Dean on to the mattress a kissing him fiercely.

They made love, slowly and passionately, Eliot clinging to Dean as if he was his life line and if he let go they would both be lost, with their passion spent they drifted to sleep in each others arms


	2. Chapter 2

_Btw I might have forgotten to mention it, but I own nothing but a clipboard full of paper a pencil and access to a god of insanity that lives in my head and calls himself Muse._

* * *

Four hours later

Dean woke up when he felt Eliot move next to him, looking over in the darkness he could just barely make out Eliot sitting up beside him on the bed, after a couple minutes the former hitter laid back down, his breathing was heavy, as he lay slightly propped up against his pillows.

Dean quietly waited to see if he would say anything, "Ell" he whispered after a minute of watching him try to compose himself.

"Ellie" Dean reiterated, leaning up he reached out and laid his hand over Eliot's heart, feeling Eliot shudder against his touch.

"De" Eliot whispered "Dean" he seemed to force out past his lips into the dark hotel room.

"I'm here, El, I'm here" Dean soothed him, sitting up and wrapping his arms around his distressed boyfriend "It's alright babe, was just a bad dream" He reassured gently, then leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to the edge of Eliot's jaw.

Eliot's hand reached up and he held on to the arm the Dean had wrapped around the front of his chest.

"De, sing to me" he requested after a minute "hmm" Dean hummed "anything specific you wanna hear?" he asked.

"No, just wanna hear you sing" Eliot answered quietly.

Dean kissed him on his cheek nodding in agreement as his lips pressed against Eliot's skin. He thought for a minute and then deciding on a song that Eliot listened to a lot when they first met he started to hum the tune and then he sang slowly, his voice deep and rough.

_I'm not sayin' I have all the answers And I don't care who's right or wrong I'm tryin' to pick up the pieces already fallen And put them back where they belong_

_So slow down your horses Stop draggin' me around and if cryin' is the only way into your heart then leavin' is the only way out _

_We've slammed every door in anger and we've opened wounds we can't mend and one night lonely is one night too many don't wanna wake up to one more night that won't end _

_So slow down your horses stop draggin' me around and if cryin' is the only way into your heart then leavin' is the only way out _

_When late nights and long lies came knockin' you just invited them in_

_And our voices got too loud for talkin' then my heart hit the floor but your feet just kept walkin' and if cryin' is the only way you hear me hurtin'_

_For the lovin' that I can't live without and if lovin' ain't the only way into your heart_

_Then leavin' is the only way out Oh, leavin' is the only way out_

Eliot curled up in Dean's arms holding onto him, as he finished the song Dean realized that Eliot was crying into his shoulder "Babe, you alright?" he whispered pulling Eliot even closer to him, El nodded but was still crying, Dean rubbed his back "Shh" he whispered comfortingly "Honey, I'm sorry, didn't mean to make you cry".

After a minute Eliot pulled away "wasn't you fault" he whispered roughly, then he leaned toward Dean, smiling now at how he had known exactly what was on his mind and found a song to reassure him that he had done the right thing by leaving Nate's kind of love behind him three years ago, and eventually finding Dean, and finally putting an end to being a hitter and became a hunter instead "Saving people, Hunting things" as Dean liked to say.

"Love you, De" Eliot whispered "Love you to Eliot" Dean replied.


	3. Epilogue

Two weeks after the news report about the deaths of Nathan Ford and Sophie Devereaux, Dean and Eliot were driving down some state road in Indiana, Eliot looked at Dean from the passengers seat of the Impala "You know, I've decided something" he said.

"What's that" Dean said smiling over at Eliot.

"Nathan Ford was a dick and jackass, and he got what he deserved, and if Sophie was dumb enough to go running back to him she deserved it too and good riddance to both of them!" Eliot exclaimed.

Dean smile grew wider "Yeah, really?" he asked.

"Really" Eliot said "I don't him, either of them" he scowled briefly and then smiled "I got you" he added.

Dean's grin was full blown by now, he'd been trying to erase the pain caused by the shadows left over from Eliot's memories of Nathan Ford for a long time now.

"And I get you" He said happily "I glad, you deserve so much better then that douche any way babe"

"Hmm, your right" Eliot agreed and started to laugh in that way people sometimes do after a heavy burden is finally lifted off them "Your right" He repeated.

Dean smiled at him "Yep" he said cockily, because hey, he gets the chance to be that better person.

He reached for the radio and turned it on, not turning it up to loud because loud noises freaked Eliot, and got o his nerves, no matter how calm he could seem to be through it.

When Creedence Clearwater Revival's Have You Ever Seen the Rain, came on they looked at each other and smiled again "I have" Eliot said softly.

Eliot's phone started ringing he pulled it out and pressed a button "Parker" he said acknowledge the callers identity "Crazy Girl!" Dean smiled fondly having met the blond thief.

"Hey Sparky, Hi Salt!" she said calling Dean by the nickname she had given him before Eliot and him officially started dating after Eliot drunkenly had gripped that "The man is weirdly obsessed with salt" to Parker and Hardison one night.

"What's going on?" Eliot asked her "Well . . . erm" she answered "Alec wants to talk to you"

"Eliot! Hey man how's it going?" the hacker asked sounding nervous about something. "It's fine" Eliot answered. "It's fine, oh well if it's fine" Hardison said quickly, Eliot heard him say "he says its fine" presumably to Parker. "Hardison, Talk to him" She replied in a louder voice. "Wh-Why?" Hardison stuttered back to her "Fine" he grumbled "I'll talk to him, but if he kills me its all on you girl"

"uh Eliot Parker and I were just wondering if, well if you heard about Nate and Sophie?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah" Eliot replied "yeah, I heard it on the news the day it happened, and I just decided good riddance to both of them" Eliot replied.

There was a pause on the line "So you're alright?" Parker asked.

"Yeah, yeah Parker I'm fine" He said "Oh okay good, as long as your okay" she said adding "Hey when are we going to see you and Salt again?"

Eliot looked over at Dean as he replied "Soon Parker, sometime soon"

The End

* * *

_OMCK! I killed Nate and Sophie, contrary to what ya'll are probably thinking at this point, I love Nate and I like Sophie, still not sure how this story even happened, I just know it involved separating Dean and Eliot and making them cry in another of my stories that is completely unrelated to this and then promising them make up sex, if they'd stop crying long enough for me to write a chapter in yet another completely unrelated story, and then Eliot tormented me all day with images of him crying so after I finally got that other chapter done, this entire story sort of just created it's self. It's the first time I've written Eliot as the more submissive person in a relationship, and shockingly my first smutty scene, oh and the first and hopefully only time I will ever even hint at Nate/Eliot honestly not one of my favorite pairings._


End file.
